paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Cracks in the ice
Short Sequel to Waves of Guilt inspired by a conversation I started having with Chaseisonthecase. He helped me with some of the ideas 'Disclaimer: none of this effects my real storyline- for it is just for fun. ' Story Tundra felt a horrible pain in her chest, her mind abuzz as she stepped across the ice, hearing it cracking under her paws. How could she have let this happen? How could she turn her back on him when he needed her the most? ....It was all her fault. She closed her eyes tightly. About a month ago her family had drowned......Her precious little balls of sunshine....Gone in the blink of an eye.....She couldn't take it anymore..... "Tundra...Y..You're joking...you've gotta be joking....." "No, Rocky, i'm not. Because of you our babies are DEAD!" She screamed, tears starting to pour down our face. "They were six months old, Rocky!! You were careless, and you LET THEM DROWN!" Tundra's fur was standing on end, her teeth bared. "I'm leaving....I can't even bare to look at you.....I'm staying with Jake on the mountain.....Goodbye." Before he could even rebute, Tundra sped off towards Jake's, chunks of dust flying from beneath her tires as they squealed against the asphalt, leaving thick tread-marks as she raced down the road. She spent a few days at Jake's, unaware of what Rocky had done the night after the fight.... The distraught Husky made her way towards the beach, hoping a stroll would clear her head. Her gaze drifted around, searching the sand as if she were some sort of metal detector. Whispers and murmurs caught her attention up ahead, so she let herself look upwards. She noticed Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol huddled around something "....What's going on you guys...?" She muttered, walking up cautiously, dragging her paws in the grainy sand. Ryder gulped, tears in his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. He kept silent, his eyes trailing down next to him. Tundra padded up slowly, the sound of the ocean being drowned out as the sound of her heartbeat started to pound in her eardrums. She felt physically ill, pure regret and guilt rushing into her body as she laid eyes on the mass in front of her. She felt her stomach flip inside out as she saw the bones sticking out, the masses of entrails and missing chunks of flesh and limbs......But she could still recognize the gray fur and orange collar..... "....R.....Rocky....?" She managed to croak out, her legs shaking hard as she stared down at the lump. "......Oh....Oh lord no....No no no no no!" She let out a huge sob, her body trembling as she collapsed onto her stomach. Overwhelming guilt and regret washed over her body, she wished she could take back everything she had said to Rocky, she was angry! She didn't know what she was talking about- she was overtaken by grief.....But now she felt only pain and regret. "Oh Rocky......I'm....I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry...." The next few days were painful for everyone. They all felt horrible for the way they had treated Rocky in his last few days.... They buried him alongside his son and daughters, while Tundra laid sobbing next to their graves. That's where she ended up spending most of her days....Sobbing and sleeping out in the cold with her family.. The seasons started to change, months going by until it was the cold of winter....She would barely eat, she would barely sleep....She spent her days resting by their burial ground, her collar hanging on her pup-house next to the Lookout so it wouldn't beep in her ears. She felt hollow.....Empty....Her savior when she was a pup....The pup she fell in love with and grew up with and had a family with.....He was gone.....And their babies were gone......She felt like every ounce of life she had was sucked straight out from her body...Snuffed out like a candle flame. Every inch of her felt dead. Like she was just a corpse herself. Opening her eyes again, she found herself in the middle of the frozen bay, eyes cast downward at her paws as she stared at the fish swimming below the ice. "Mommy....Are you going to join us?" Her ear flinched, but her expression remained emotionless as her gaze flicked towards the small voices. There she saw the ghosts of her pups...Much like Rocky had before he leapt towards his doom.. She kept silent, staring at the little figures. She then heard a much deeper voice coming from her other side. "It's alright Tundra.....I still love you....I forgive you......Please....Please come join us...." ''Rocky gave her a crooked smile, patches of his fur missing and his bone showing, pieces of his skin peeling away. But she just gave him a small smile. She looked at her paws, seeing the distorted ghosts of her children hugging against her paws. ''"I miss you mommy..." ''Winter whimpered. Aurora looked up as well, her ear flopping a little bit as it fought to stay on her head. ''"We need you mama...It's scary without you...." ''"Yeah mom....Please come with us...Please....We miss you....." ''Sage looked down, hugging tight to her paw. Tundra let out a shaky sob, then regained her composure. She stared down at the ice, and then back at the ankle weights she had tied around her legs, composed of rope and stones. Furiously, she started striking the ice hard with the rocks. Over, and over, and over she struck down hard, hearing the noise of cracking and shattering as the ice started giving way. All at once, her body plunged into the freezing ocean. She gasped as the ice struck her nerves, spreading through her body. At first she struggled to move up, but then let herself relax and sink, moving a bit so she wouldn't come back up near the hole. Letting out her air, she sunk further, watching as her bubbles flew up towards the surface. As she stared fading, her vision growing blurry, she saw her family....floating next to her....Their bodies seemed restored, like they had never been ravaged by countless sea creatures and the ruthless waves....They were normal again... They hugged around her as she sunk slowly, ever so slowly..Down, down, down she went, everything fading black around her.... ''"Now we can be a family again...." ''Rocky's voice echoed in her ears. The pups piped up as she took her last breath, swallowing in the water as she finally fell into the cold grip of the grim reaper. ''"Welcome home...." '' Category:Stories Category:Sad Category:Depressing Category:Death Category:Slight gore Category:Future gen Category:Based from fanon Category:Suicide